Size Dosen't Matter
by Fear Herself
Summary: After an incident off-world, the team finds themselves with a eleven inch tall doctor. No Pairings. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Chapter two re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, first SGA fic!  
I haven't seen much of it so I'm still learning about it.  
So please be nice and NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
Also, would people like to read more of this, or should this stay as a one-shot?  
Sorry if anyone's OOC!****  
Enjoy!  
_____________________**

Beckett was pissed off.

Going through the Stargate was one thing, but getting hit with some alien device he had told people not to touch due to health risks was another.

So now, because he had pushed the colonel out of the way, he was stuck at eleven inches tall.

Sure, the other doctors said he was unharmed (besides the height aspect) and he wasn't getting any smaller but he was bloody annoyed.

He wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, people kept picking him up and Rodney wasn't making it any easier.

The team sat in the mess hall. Only Rodney was eating.

"Lighten up Barbie!" He grinned as he shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

The doctor just glared at him.

"Rodney." Teyla hissed. All he had been doing since Beckett shrunk was mock him more than usual. Quickly, she put on a smile and bent towards him.

"Don't worry," She said. "Zelenka and the scientist are examining the device now, they'll figure out how to work it and then they'll fix this."

"Then why isn't Rodney there?" Sheppard asked. Rodney grunted.

"Because I had the ATA gene therapy there might be a risk that I could end up like Barbie." Rodney explained.

"Stop calling me that Rodney, I'm not bloody thrilled about this." Beckett said from where he stood. He was thankful his voice hadn't gotten high-pitched, no one would have take him seriously then.

"What's a Barbie anyways?" Ronon asked.

"It's a doll for little girls about the same height as Beckett now."

The two aliens did their best to hide the laughter.

Teyla succeeded and held a strait face while Ronon tried to hid his in coughs. Beckett rolled his eyes and slumped down.

"C'mon Carson, I'm just kidding." Rodney said as he gave the tiny doctor a light jab in the ribs, unfortunately, he had underestimated his own strength and knocked the doctor over.

Beckett swore at Rodney.

"What was that for!?" He yelled at the scientist. Rodney smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't!" He continued, surprising the team. "I'm stuck like this and you just keep mocking me!"

He stood next to Rodney's water glass now. The team watched, not sure of what to do. This was out of character for him.

Just as he started to walk away, Beckett tripped over a spoon Rodney had left, hit the water glass and knocked it over.

It spilled onto the scientist. He jumped up.

Beckett pushed himself up and look over at Rodney.

So did the rest of the team.

"Oh god…sorry Rodney…" He trailed off.

The majority of the water had landed between his legs.

The team (except for Beckett) burst out in laughter.

The rest of the people in the mess hall turned to see what was going on. They too began laughing.

"I'm going to get you for this Carson…" He grunted as he left the room, passing a puzzled Elizabeth Weir on the way.

She made her way to the table the team was at.

"Do I even what to know what just happened?"


	2. Ch 2: Expected to Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter two re-done! Now less crappy and better!  
I personally like the beginning.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Expected to Expect the Unexpected**

**____________________________**

Doctor Elizabeth Weir knew to expect the unexpected.

After all, she was living on the formally lost city of Atlantis in another galaxy, billions of light years from earth.

And that was just the start of it.

But, sitting in her office with Sheppard, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and a eleven inch tall Beckett all bickering with one another was something she never expected to unexpected.

"It's not my fault-"

"Shut up Rodney!"

"You are all honestly angering me right now."

"You were the only one with the ATA gene closest to whatever the bloody hell that thing was at the time!""I agree with Barbie.""Don't call me that-""EVERYBODY QUIET!"

The three human and two aliens stopped and stared at the obviously frustrated Elizabeth.

She stood behind her desk with fists clutched in frustration, an odd act for her. Her eyes were now dark and terrifying.

The five immediately straitened up in their spots. Ronon and Sheppard leaning against the doorway, Rodney and Teyla sitting in two chairs and Beckett on the armrest of Teyla's chair.

The expedition head sat back down in her seat, looking less tense and annoyed.

"Now," She started, keeping her voice as calm as possible. "I just asks if you could all explain to me what happened when you were off-world. So can we try this again?"

The five nodded.

"Okay then, and no fighting this time."

_"Or I'll leave you all on a Wraith hive ship."_

She kept that last thought to herself.


End file.
